Image recognition refers to technology that uses computers to process, analyze and understand images, and recognize targets and objects in the images. During image recognition, people in images can be recognized.
In person recognition techniques, because skin color characteristics of people are distinct from colors of background objects, the person recognition techniques are typically performed based on the skin color characteristics of the people. To visually represent the skin color characteristics of the people, distribution patterns of the skin color characteristics within a defined color space are summarized in a skin color model. Skin color areas of an image can subsequently be determined based on the skin color model whereupon a person recognition technique is performed only on the skin color areas.